


Come back ( I need to tell you)

by grqnted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings Realization, I suck at this, Letters, Multi, Unsaid feelings, but too late lol...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grqnted/pseuds/grqnted
Summary: Draco's gone, he leaves a box of letters to harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Come back ( I need to tell you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !!!! Scratches neck this is my first time posting here ! Um i'm not that good at writing honestly but i liked the idea and i said why not so, enjoy :-)

The wind never felt more harsher as it did the moment draco’s body fell in front of harry, _lifeless and unmoving.  
  
_

“I’m sorry harry,” Astoria whispered, tears running down her face as scorpius’ choked sobs could be heard from a distance.

Harry never knew how to grief, not really, so he spent days burying his face at paperwork. 

Astoria always knew it, really, draco never loved her, not the way she wanted at least. Something always felt cold about his glances, his touches always seemed detached, his words felt empty.

“Give this to potter if i’m gone one day, _Astoria, please_ ” Draco never said please, so she did.

Harry saw Astoria a week after draco was announced dead. “Draco left this for you, b-before he died” she said handing him a small box

“Oh, er- yeah thank you” he said as his heart leapt at the sound of draco’s name.

_~~Harry~~ _

_Potter,_

_I was rather hoping that we could arrange a time to meet, Scorpius misses Albus, ~~i miss you too, so much~~ _

_Write me as soon as you're free_

_~~Love,~~ _

_Sincerely,_

_D.M_

  
  
_Dear Harry,_

_Does she make you happy, Ginevra ?,_

_I’ve always got what I wanted you know, But never you._

_Dear harry,_

_I came across a letter between two men in WW2 today,_

_“ **Imagine the time when the war is over and we are living together... would it not be better to live on from now on the memory of our life together when it was at its most golden pitch”.** _

_Don’t you think they're a bit like us ?_

_They didn't end up together too._

_Harry,_

_I don't know why i keep writing these,_ _Maybe because i’m foolish enough to think you’ll read them one day and tell me you feel the same way._

_Dear Harry,_

_I saw how your eyes lit today, when she came And it struck me,_

_You really love her._

_Was it meant for you to make my life hell ?_

_Harry,_

_You don't know what you do to me, these lingering touches, soft glances, it makes me fucking hope that maybe after all you, you like me too._

_Harry,_

_I think Astoria knows._

_Dear Harry,_

_You don't know how hard it is seeing you kiss her, that should be me, she looked as me with eyes full of pride, like she knows i hate her for having what i want,_

_Maybe I could be better._

_Potter,_

_Sometimes all i want to do is scream at you,_

_Are you this oblivious?_

_Can’t you see me ?_

_I look at you the way you look at her._

_Harry,_

_I can’t risk looking at you anymore, i think my eyes tell everything i’m too afraid to say._

_Harry,_

_Why must everything be complicated when it comes to you, why can't i just tell you i love you while you hold me like you hold her ?  
_

_Harry,_

_Can’t you tell i’m in love with you ?_

_Harry_ _,_

_Merry Christmas, i hope you're happy spending it with your family. I love you._

Harry felt the world spin around him, he couldn't breathe, tears were streaking his cheeks, _he was in love with me_ , he thought,

And maybe harry was too, maybe he always have been.

But draco’s gone now, and harry can't say it. 

_"I love you too, please come back, i need to tell you”_

_Harry whispers before everything goes black._


End file.
